


A Day With Italy

by 2shy2call911



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Gen, Implied GerIta - Freeform, also austria is mentioned, china is kind of sort of mentioned, emo italy, everyone is p much just mentioned oops, literally just crack, romano steals italy's girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shy2call911/pseuds/2shy2call911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Italy's everyday life. Mainly contains pasta and venting to Japan about how sad life is. Also enduring Romano's rage, with a side of Hungary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day With Italy

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes so this is my first story on ao3 and any feedback or tips is appreciated uwu  
> based off of this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bEqBVcCHr5A  
> if the creator would like me to take this down, i will make sure to do so. uwu
> 
> romano swears a lot oops but it doesn't count as m right??? idk ratings are confusing af

Italy woke up one morning very tired, like always. He continued laying in bed, not wanting to get up. "Good morning, Germany," he said. Right after that, he realized he was in his own bed, not Germany's. Italy immediately jumped out of bed, falling to the ground. He crawled on the floor, putting on some random clothes before aggressively falling out the door.

"Wait a minute..." Italy began, standing up. "I don't have to see Germany today!" He smiled at that, skipping to the bathroom. When he arrived at the bathroom, he did what he usually did, before walking to the mirror and picking up a brush. Italy then began brushing his hair, but when he got to his curl, he put the brush down and backed away from the mirror. "Nope, not today."

After that, Italy walked into the kitchen and opened a random cabinet, looking for food. "ROMANO," He screamed. "CAN I HAVE PASTA FOR BREAKFAST?" Italy frowned when he got no reply. Right after that he shrugged, forgetting his sadness, and getting bread out of the cabinet. He aggressively took a piece of bread out and aggressively slammed it in the toaster. He aggressively pressed the toaster button, but then immediately and aggressively took the toast out of the toaster. He aggressively stabbed a knife into butter, aggressively spread butter on his bread. After that, he walked into another room and sat down on the couch. A few seconds passed. "Wait a minute, I don't like toast."

"Romano? Can I have pasta now?" He pouted, once again getting no reply. Forgetting all about food, Italy stood up. "Now that I've had a healthy breakfast, it's time for my workout!" Right after yelling that, Italy sat on the floor, attempting to do a sit-up. Before he even did one second of attempted-sit-ups, he failed, curling up into a ball on the floor. "I CAN'T DO IT, GERMANY, HELP ME!!" Italy sobbed.

After that torture was over, Italy plopped back down on the couch. "Time for a real workout!" He turned on the TV. "Spongebob marathon!"

A few seconds passed. "Time for a siesta!" Italy flopped onto the floor and went to sleep.

A few hours later, Italy awoke and sat up. "Time for lunch!"

He walked to the kitchen again and slAMMED OPEN THE CABINET AGGRESSIVELY. "ROMANO? DO WE HAVE ANYMORE BOXED PIZZA? I KNOW I'M A GOURMET BUT... I JUST DON'T WANT TO MAKE ANYTHING TODAY..." He got no reply. "DO WE HAVE ANY CHINESE FOOD? CAN WE ORDER CHINESE? DOES CHINA DELIVER?" Again no reply. Was he not awake? "ROMANO? CAN I HAVE SOME OF YOUR TOMATOES? THEY LOOK REALLY NICE." Was Romano ignoring Italy? "I'M THINKING ABOUT HAVING SOME POTATOES AND WURST AT GERMANY'S." After that, Italy gave up and went to check on him.

  
The door to Romano's dark room opened. "Romano? Are you getting up now?" Italy called. "Fuck you, I'm sleeping," was Romano's reply. Italy waited for a moment before closing the door.

The phone was going off. Italy ran into the room and picked up the phone. "Hello?" It was Hungary! *Zelda You-Got-The-Thing Theme Plays" "Oh, Hungary, hi!" Hungary on the other end screamed something about Prussia. "No, I haven't seen Prussia, why?" Hungary ranted about how Prussia came and stole her frying pan then tied her up with his sparkly red dress. Italy gasped dramatically. "Oh no he didn't girl."  After that, the two said their goodbyes. "Say hi to Mr. Austria for me, bye!" He waved before hanging up the phone.

A bit later, Italy walked back into the room to pick up the phone. "Time for my counseling session with Japan!" He looked around the room before seeing his shoes in the corner, and sobbing into the phone, "JAPAN!!! I FORGOT HOW TO TIE MY SHOELACES!"

They went through their usual routine of Italy crying about forgetting something like a word, a nightmare about something like ponies eating all the food in the world, and things like dead birds outside that scared him so much to the point of where he had to stake out in his house until Romano woke up.

After another stressful therapy session, Italy decided to relax. He got a DS and got a fun farming game out!! When he began playing, his animals were hungry! He fed the chickens, the pigs, the dog, but the cow wouldn't take the food.

"Take the food," Italy said, pressing the food to a cow's mouth. It moo'd in response, not eating it. "I know you're hungry, now take the food." It wouldn't take the food. "Take. The. Food." It moo'd mockingly and didn't take the food. Italy nearly threw the DS across the room, but instead shut the game off and got out a book. Another gift from Japan.

"Now it's time to read some manga that Japan got for me!" Italy said, flipping to a random page. "...Why are those two boys kissing each other?" He flipped another page, staring. "Why are they getting naked?" He flipped one more page, to reveal hardcore yaoi. "...I didn't even know that position was possible," Italy whispered dramatically.

Later he got bored and decided to go check on Romano again.

"Romano, are you getting up yet?" "Still sleeping here."

Italy cried and went to sit in front of a window, staring dramatically. He flipped his emo hair and placed his hand on the window, like a true emo would do. "...Pasta."

After Italy's emo session, he dance into the kitchen for food. "Time for dinner!" Italy grabbed some random eating items and aggressively placed them down on the table. Then he grabbed some uncooked pasta and threw it down on the table before throwing himself in a chair and almost breaking it.

"This is so romantic, isn't it, darling?" Italy said to the girl across the table. The stuffed polar bear said nothing, but her eyes said it all.

"Oops," Italy said, realizing he forgot to light the candle. He got a random lighting utensil and lit it. "There, extra romance!" The stuffed polar bear looked so happy. And so was Italy. He ate a piece of uncooked pasta seductively.

 "Okay fratello, I'm u-" Italy turned to his brother who had just walked in. "...What are you doing?"

"I'm having a romantic dinner!" He gestured towards the stuffed polar bear. "With my girlfriend!"

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Well, maybe if you were nice to women too, you'd have a girlfriend!"

"Fuck you, I'm nice to women." Romano glared. "...I'm gonna go see Spain."

"OKAY! Say hi to him for me!" Italy waved aggressively as Romano left the building... dramatically...

Later that day after a few fun activities, Italy was saying his goodbyes to his girlfriend. "It was a wonderful night, bella. But I must go... Sleep calls me!" Italy went to kiss the stuffed polar bear, but decided against it, tossing her out the window. He then skipped to bed and quickly got under the covers.

"Goodnight Germany," said Italy. He kissed his pillow that had Germany's face on it (what the fuck). "You're the only one for me."  
  
"Okay fratello, I'm back from Spai-" Romano paused outside the  front door. "...Why is there a polar bear outside my window?" The polar bear looked up at Romano with stars in her eyes and Romano looked back just as lovingly. He picked her up quickly and looked her in the eyes. "So, do you maybe wanna, uh, go for dinner later or something?"


End file.
